The New Girl
by xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx
Summary: Kayla, a friendly new girl comes into the dojo. Everyone immediately takes to her except one person. Of course, Kim. Jack tries to do whats right, but at the same time his world is collapsing. He's strong, but even the strongest have a limit and only so much weight can be added to your shoulders before you fall. Will Jack fall? xxxLater Kickxxx, T cause I'm paraniod.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! I'm back, with a new story. I am still continuing with my other story, but I am having trouble stringing it all together. It is on the way, but I thought I might start another story too. I just had this idea in my head, so I thought I would start it. Please review and let me know what you think, if there isn't any interest. Oh, and Kim and Jack are not dating…yet. BTW, does anyone even read this note? Whatever, on with the story!_

**Rudy's Pov**

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is you, Brewer. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You mean how you have been leaving Kayla alone?"

"Why do you care about her so much anyway?"

I looked out my office door. I could see it in Kim's face that she cared more about the answer that she was letting on. As she gazed at Jack, Jerry and Eddie came out of the change rooms. They took one look around and seemed to guess what was happening. It had been happening a lot lately.

"Kim, I care about her because she is my friend," Jack said trying to keep his voice even.

"Really Jack?" snapped Kim as Jerry and Eddie moved to stand beside Jack. "So I am just being a jerk to your new bestie?"

"I didn't say that," Jack answered carefully, "I just don't see why you need to treat her badly."

Just then Kayla and Milton walked through the big glass doors. Kayla…Yes, everything had started when she came into the dojo. And it wasn't her fault, quite the contrary. As much as I hated to admit it, because I loved my kids, the problem was Kim. Kim was not being nice to Kayla. She was making snide comments at her and giving dirty looks. She was ignoring all the attempts made by Kayla to be friends. She was deliberately excluding her from conversations. However, it didn't stop there. All of the guys had spoken to her; I myself had tried on countless occasions. She was getting snappy at all of us, but mostly Jack. It had been two weeks and we were all done.

At the sight of Kayla, Kim stormed into the change rooms and Jack shook his head. Jack; he too, was done.

I beckoned Jack into my office. I sat down before my desk as he walked in the door. Poor Jack, he looked exhausted. I can't believe the other guys didn't notice how worn he looked. How close he constantly seemed to breaking…

However, they didn't know the half of it. Jack's father had passed away quite recently. The week after Kate came, actually. He had come into the dojo at ten pm, when I was here alone, and started punching dummies as hard as he could. I spoke to him, while he took out his feelings on the dummies. He confessed, and kicked harder. It was safe to say that several dummies lost their heads.

Since then, he has remained composed. However, he seems a shadow of his former self. The sparkle has gone from his eyes, to be replaced with the bags I now see. He doesn't laugh anymore, and his smile always seemed fake. I really couldn't believe the others were so caught up in Kayla being here, they didn't notice.

Jack collapsed on the couch and put his head in his hands. Rudy patted him on the back, willing for the tears to come. Wanting this young man to succumb for once, not have to be strong. Just take a moment and lighten the load on his shoulders.

Of course, he didn't. He took a few steady breathes, and looked up.

"You okay Jack?" I asked, knowing the answer but also knowing he would lie.

"I'm fine, Rudy, thanks."

I sighed. "What is with Kim today?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know Rudy. I don't get her issue with Kayla. I mean, I talked to her first because I know what it feels like to have a person come into the dojo and act differently to you. I thought it might be one of those situations, but she doesn't have a single reason to hate Kayla! Kayla has been nothing but nice, and Kim's just been…"

He trailed off and I spoke. "I know Jack. But you need to stop worrying about her. You have got enough on your plate. Why don't you just tell the guys?"

Jack hadn't told anyone else about what happened to his Dad. "Rudy, I don't want people to worry," Jack said, "I don't want people to think, you know, I have to be babied."

"Jack, you know no-one would think that. It would only mean that they could, you know, make sure you were Okay. Maybe take a higher role in standing up for Kayla, stop letting you do all the work. Because you can't always do all the work."

Jack stood up. "I know, Rudy. If you want to tell they guys, fine, but please don't tell Kim or Kayla."

"Alright Jack, I'll get the guys in here." I shook Jack's hand before pulling him into a bro-hug. He left, and I waited until he was in the change rooms before calling in the other's.

"I didn't do it!" shouted Eddie with hands up.

"Yeah it was Milton!" said Jerry.

"No way! Why would I cause this vacuous katzenjammer?"

"Guys, you are not in trouble," I said as I ushered them into my office. "However, while we are on the subject, what did you do?"

"Well, if you are asking if Eddie and I broke your favourite trophy trying to catch a fly, then threw it down the toilet…we didn't do it!"

Just then, an ominous noise came from the pipes. "Oh really Jerry, Really?" Jerry asked himself.

"We will deal with that later," I said. "Right now, we have to discuss something important…"

I shut the door and sat down before finishing, "…about Jack."

"Why, what's up?" asked Jerry. All of them now looked serious, and apprehensive.

"Have you guys not noticed how tired he's looked? Have you not noticed how unhappy he seems?" I demanded. I really couldn't believe that they didn't realise.

"I guess," Milton said uncertainly, "I thought that was because of the drama with Kim."

"Guys, it wouldn't have affected him this much! You know that! Have any of you seen him laugh in a week? Or seen a single smile that wasn't totally forced? Have any of you bothered to take notice? No, you still just ignore it. You know all about the Kayla-Kim drama, but did any of you bother to step in?"

"Rudy, what's the big deal?" asked Eddie.

I lowered my voice and said the next sentence, one I still hated to be true. "Jack's father died a week ago."

As I suspected, all three of them put their hands to their mouths.

"Guys, Jack doesn't want sympathy. As far as I know, he hasn't shed a single tear since it happened. His Dad was killed by a drunken man, while trying to save a kid the man was after. The kid got away, but the man stabbed Jack's Dad."

"Rudy, why didn't he tell us?" asked Eddie.

"He didn't want to worry anyone. But I think he needs you guys to watch out for him. The funerals tomorrow, so he won't be at school. He doesn't want Kim or Kayla to know either."

"Why not? If Kim knew, maybe she would back off a-"

"That's why he doesn't want her to know! I don't think he want's other's to change their lives for him," I explained.

"But that's stupid," said Eddie.

"Yeah, we're his friends," said Jerry.

"I know that," I said softly, "I am not saying I agree with him but you have to respect his decision."

The guys all nodded and got back up to leave. "We understand, Rudy," said Milton.

_OK, everyone, so what did you think? Please can I get some reviews? I am not going to continue on with this story if no-one shows any interest._

_On a different note, __I am not hating on Kim in this story__. If no-one picked it up, she is jealous of the new girl. I picked up this jealousy in the episode 'Hit the road Jack'. However, this is a bit different because Jack is actually friends with this girl, so he stands up for her. This really upsets Kim. You will hear more sympathy of Kim in the next chapter. She might pick up 'the old Joan phone.'_

_Anyway, thank you to anyone reading this story even if it is only me. WASABI!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Everyone! I would just like to personally thank all of my reviewers. Believe me when I say, If it weren't for these reviews I would not have even bothered with another chapter. Anyway, I'll keep it short as I know many people don't even read these. Without ado, on with chapter two!_

**Kayla's Pov**

I watched as Jerry, Milton and Eddie walked out of Rudy's office. I could see that there was something there that was upsetting them.

"Hey Guys," I said concernedly, "Everything Ok?"

They all nodded hastily. I knew that there was something going on, but they didn't want to tell me. I respected that, I was new to the dojo and there were a lot of things I didn't understand. Like Kim…

Just as I thought this, Kim came out the change rooms.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped nastily at me.

"Kim, just stop!"

"Give it a rest, chica!"

"This is an unnecessary situation, just stop with the overemotional behaviour. "

I was taken aback, so was Kim. The guys had never done that before. Normally it was Jack standing up for me, the guys agreeing but on a few feeble reprimands. Kim turned and ran from the dojo. I would have felt a lot sorrier for her, if it weren't for the fact I was so sick of her behaviour.

**Joan's Pov **(New, huh?)

I was currently sitting in Falafel Phil's with a very distressed Kim in front of me. She had called me up recently and asked me to talk.

"So, soul sister, what's up? What made you pick up the old Joan Phone?"

"Well…"started Kim.

"Is it Mr Kicky-Kicky-Chop-Chop?" I interrupted.

"Well, not exactly," Kim murmured. "It's this new girl. She's come into the dojo, the guys are all over her and I might be feeling a bit…jealous."

"Ah, yes. You are afraid you beloved might fall into the hands of another?"

"I guess," said Kim. "And the problem is, this girl is super nice too. I mean, I have been being a total cow to her and she has barely batted an eyelid! I feel really bad, but at the same time I don't."

I nodded my head, indicating she should continue.

"And, not only that but she's gorgeous! I mean, her skin is flipping flawless, her body is perfect and her hair looks like she should be on one of those freaking shampoo adds! Not to mention she is flipping rich and has designer everything. But she is also a genius, a cheerleader and a great martial artist. Like, I have been afraid to fight her cause I am positive she will beat me!"

"Kim, don't worry," I reassured her. "If you want, I can throw her in mall jail!"

Kim smiled. "No thanks Joan."

"OK, but just remember Kimmy. Jack has eyes for you and you alone. Even if a European supermodel came to town, it would never change the love you share."

Kim nodded, and I continued. "I mean, you and Jack not ending up together, is about as likely as a deranged multi-millionaire to come through that door dressed as prince charming with a horse."

As she said this, Bobby Wasabi came rushing through the door with a crown perched haphazardly on his head.

"Does anyone know where I can park my horse?" he cried.

**Kayla's Pov **** (While Kim is with Joan)**

I turned to face the guys. I was positive something had changed. I was also equally positive it had something to do with Jack. I was really surprised at the way they acted and felt extremely confused when Milton pulled Jack in for a bro-hug. Like, Jack walked out the change rooms and BANG! Milton was hugging him. The strangest part was the lack of confusion on everyone else's face. I mean, this can't be a regular thing. 'Oh hey, haven't seen you in two minutes let's hug.' 'Yeah ok, missed you too.' I am not one to judge, but that does not seem right at all.

"Ummm…Guys?" I spoke up as Jerry hugged Jack too and Eddie patted him on the back. They all nodded and I continued. "Is something up?"

I aimed my question directly at Jack, partly because I knew that he was the centre of this and partly because I knew he wouldn't make up a ridiculous story. He lived by the Wasabi Code, as did they all, but Jack especially. Even in the short while I have been here, I've picked up on this startling honesty, as well as his loyalty, kindness and exceptional karate ability. I love all the guys, but he has been the best to me. However, though he is always such a great friend, I feel like there is something almost dead in my eyes. Something there that is unexplained, eating him up from the inside…maybe this was it.

I took a step forward, never breaking eye contact with Jack. "Jack, I am your friend now. I don't want to make you tell me, but I also don't want you to suffer. I do want you to know though, you can trust me."

Jack looked at me. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as he ran from the dojo.

"Stay here," I muttered to the guys. Without even pausing to pick up my shoes, I took of out of the dojo. Took off into the evening light. Took off after Jack.

_OK, what did we think? Please review for me. _

_On a different note, I would like to thank 'Golden glowing eye's for all of their help on the chapter. If it wasn't for them, this wouldn't have been up half as quick. I strongly recommend you check out their page too, as they have some great stories._

_Quote_

_Jerry: That doesn't prove anything. Do you know how many Meatball King's there are in the world?_

_Jack: He took Tootsie._

_Jerry: Do you know how many Tootsies there are-_

_Kim: JERRY!_

_Jerry: I get it, I'm working for a criminal._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys! Back again. Thanks to the reviews as usual. I'll keep this short, as many of you will skip it anyway, but can I just say, I WILL NOT BE MAKING KAYLA EVIL. I appreciate all the suggestions and reviews, I really do, and I understand everyone's devotion to Kim. But, I do want Kayla and Kim to be friends. Don't worry, Kick will prevail!_

**Kayla's Pov**

I ran as fast as I could go, but Jack was faster. I didn't catch up to him until he stopped inside Captain Corndogs. He sat down at a table and I sat next to him.

"Jack," I began quietly," I'm sorry. I don't want to pressure you into confiding in me."

Jack looked up at me with glassy eyes. "Kayla, I trust you completely," he said huskily, "I just…"

He trailed off. "Kayla, my father died."

He said it quick, like ripping off a bandage. I had no words. What could one even say in a situation like this?

"I didn't want to say it," he said. "I didn't want people to pity me, treat me differently. I didn't want to affect others. But most of all, I didn't want to admit it." He took a breath and I just waited. He continued, "I felt like admitting it made it final. I felt like it was better to keep it inside. I just realised, as I was running and heard you following, I might have been wrong. It is always worse not to know."

I nodded to him and gripped both of his hands. "Jack, I'm so sorry."

**Kim's Pov**

It was time, I was going to apologise. It would be a new beginning, and I could hopefully even make a new friend. I walked into the dojo first. Eddie, Jerry and Milton were all in there, but they were not the people I really wanted to see. However, I thought it would be a good idea to start with them.

"Guys?"

They all turned and looked at me. Not a cold stare, but it also lacked their usual warmth.

"Listen, guys, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I don't know what got onto me, and I am going to apologise to Jack and Kayla."

Milton stood up. "Kim, we know what got into you. It was your jealousy shining through clearly."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But I spoke to Joan, and I'm over it. I really am sorry."

They all looked at each other and then shrugged. "It's okay Kim," Milton said. They all came and hugged me.

"Thanks guys."

I walked out of the dojo feeling good. I walked across the mall, looking for the familiar male face that I loved. I found it, in Captain Corndogs. Sitting with Kayla…And they were holding hands! I WAS SO MAD! I stormed into the restaurant, right up to their table.

"What are you doing?"

**Kayla's Pov**

"What are you doing?" Kim asked. Not in a curious way though, more accusatory. However, I wasn't watching her, I was watching Jack. Apprehensively too, I might add. I couldn't pinpoint it, but there was something different, a fire in his eyes. It was scary, but oddly comforting. I just knew, things were going to explode.

And explode they did.

Jack stood with the cold demeanour still firmly in place.

"You know what Kim?" he snapped, "I am sick of this! What is your bloody problem? You have turned into someone else and I am over it! Is the old Kim still in there? If she is, tell her to fight harder to come out, 'because the current Kim is a bitch, and I don't want anything to do with her!"

Kim was looking shocked. Never, in living memory had Jack screamed like this at her. _He hadn't screamed like this at anyone…_

However, Jack wasn't done, his voice rising he continued. "What is even with you? How you are treating people, it makes me not want to even know you! I have absolutely had enough, you hear me? We don't deserve this."

By now the whole restaurant was watching. Even the guys had come and we looking through the window. Now Kim started to yell, matching Jack's volume. "You think I am a bitch, Brewer? Well, I think Kayla is a bitch!"

That annoyed me, but it infuriated Jack. "You should take a leaf out of her book!" Jack roared, pointing at me, "Has she been snapping and sniping at you? No, Crawford, she hasn't! She is being bloody perfect!"

I could see these words hurt Kim, but not as much as these next ones hurt Jack. Though Kim didn't know the full extent off her words, she couldn't have. She spoke quietly, but a voice full of venom.

"Who died to make you such a jerk, Brewer?"

I gasped. The guys gasped. The other onlookers didn't move a muscle, indifferent and unaware. Jack just ran. Ran out of the restaurant, leaving everyone silent and still.

I stood and walked toward Kim, keeping eye contact the whole way.

"You want to know who Kim died?" I asked in a voice that shook slightly. "His father died."

And with that I turned, leaving her stunned, and walked out into the darkening night.

_Ok, done! Lots of drama coming up, mainly thanks to 'Golden glowing eyes' for her contributions. Also, thank you to the reviewer who gave me the idea to have Jack scream how perfect Kayla was. I was having trouble coming up with things that would offend the other person without too much cursing or going OOC, so thanks, I thought that idea ticked the boxes. I will name and credit this person in the next chapter, which should be up soon. Please review, I love getting them!_


End file.
